Love's Gift
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Cate shows up on Ed's doorstep with some exciting news for him,and he for her. This is the story Deep Thought under an new title and totally rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" I don't know if I can do this."

Cate stood by the door of Ed's apartment, looking worried. Ed had told her on the phone that he wanted to meet up with her; he had to tell her something. She hesitated, and rang the buzzer. They had been going out as a couple for nearly 2 years now, he loved her a lot, and cared enough to turn down that job he was offered in New York, just so he could be with her. The door opened, and Ed gave her a big hug. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and said, " What do you need to talk to me about, Ed?" Ed looked at her and said," Cate, sit down on the couch, and I'll tell you." Ed took Cate's hand and led her to the couch. They sat down. Ed then told her," Cate, I've had two wonderful years of getting to know you again…and I'd like to…" Ed got down on one knee." Cate Egan Hennessey, would you marry me?" She looked at him, with tears in her eyes, and whispered," Yes…I will." Ed slipped the ring on her finger, and the two embraced lovingly.

Meanwhile, Kerry and Bridget were peeking in on this whole scenario. They had followed their mother all the way to Ed's apartment complex, climbed the stairs, and hid in the bushes by his balcony. " I can't believe what I am hearing," whispered Kerry.

" Mom's marrying Gibb?" Bridget looked in using her binoculars. " I guess it's making Mom happy, I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time."

Kerry smiled," Yeah."

Bridget then said," I wonder what Grandpa, CJ and Rory are going to think…Grandpa hates Principal Gibb, so does CJ, and well, Rory seems okay with him." They slinked out of the bushes and headed down the stairs. When they got home, Kerry said," Now Bridget, I don't want one of us to let it slip that mom's marrying Gibb. I think Mom should tell them and us when she's ready. And I know it will be soon." In the meantime, Cate and Ed were talking. "Ed, I have something to tell you first. This was unexpected, but…" Cate took a deep breath. "Ed, I'm pregnant." Ed stood there, for a second, he looked shocked. Cate then said," I wasn't expecting it Ed, it must of happened." Ed then smiled, and asked," Then how are we going to get married? Are we going to do it before the baby comes?" Cate then looked at Ed, and said," I really don't know, Ed, I really don't know." Then he said," I guess we could just tell everyone we are marrying in December." Cate piped up and said," But I'll be 8 months pregnant!" Ed then said," Oh well, I guess maybe we can just tell everyone we'll marry in May or June. A summer wedding would be nice." He smiled and patted her stomach gently." When will we know if we have a boy or girl?" Cate smiled and said," I knew you'd ask. In about 8 weeks or so." Ed grinned. "Hopefully we'll have a boy…but a girl would be nice too." Cate laughed. Ed sat her down on the sofa, and they talked."Ed had a glass of soda, he didn't usually drink, unless at family gatherings, or holidays. And Cate had a glass of water. They talked and laughed for what seemed like hours. " Ed, I don't know how to tell the family about me being pregnant, and us marrying. They're leaving for camp tomorrow, and I really don't think I should tell them just yet." Ed touched her hand, and said," If you feel you shouldn't tell them yet, then wait. But don't hold off too long, they might get suspicious, especially since soon, you'll start to look like you're expecting." Cate playfully swatted him on the shoulder,"Oh, Ed!" Ed laughed, and said," Soon enough, you'll have those cravings, like maybe peanut butter and pickles, or something disgusting like that." Cate was giggling like a schoolgirl. "Eww, Ed!" Ed then said," Cate, I can't wait to experience this again." He gave her a big hug. She grinned and said," Soon enough we'll be able to feel this child." Ed hugged her close. They were excited. When Cate left to go home, she asked Ed to be with her on her first ultrasound appointment, so he could get the first glimpse at his child. He smiled, and said he'd be there. She gave him a kiss, and went to her car and headed home. When she got home, she felt a bit nauseous." Oh great, she thought, morning sickness." It was 10 am and she felt sick to her stomach. Kerry and Bridget were sitting at the table, and asked," You okay, Mom?" Cate looked at them and said,"Girls, I'm fine." They went back to their reading, and while they were reading, Bridget said," Something doesn't seem right with Mom." Kerry looked at her and said," Mom said she was fine, so let's not worry. We have camp to think about." Bridget smiled." Right." Meanwhile, Cate laid in bed stretched out over the covers. To her surprise, a knock came on her bedroom door. "Who is it?" Cate asked groggily. "Ed, sweetheart," was the voice from behind the door. "Come in," Cate said, managing to prop herself up. Ed came in, bringing flowers." Kerry called me and said you came home and weren't feeling well. What happened?" Cate said," Well, it was that damn morning sickness, it came to me now, and not when I got up this morning. Ed stroked her hair as she talked. "I'm actually feeling a bit better now." Ed smiled. Cate continued," At least I'm nearly three months along, so hopefully it will go away." Ed then said," Yeah, you're even beginning to get that cute little baby bump…" He patted it gently. "Aww…Ed, that was a nice thing to say," she said, as she kissed his cheek. "I know." Ed said as he patted it. He then put his head on the small bump. "I can hear a heartbeat!" he grinned. "We'll know next week, I got the call today on my cell phone," she said. Ed got up, and smiled," That's good. At least I'll know if it's a he or a she."

A week later, they sat in the doctor's office waiting for their appointment. When the doctor called them in, they were led to a metal table covered with sheets. Cate was directed to sit on the table, and Ed took the chair. Moments later the doctor entered. He motioned for Cate to lie down on the ultrasound table. While he was preparing, Ed moved his chair closer, so he could see the screen, and he held her hand. During the procedure, the doctor moved the wand over different areas of her stomach, and on the screen was a baby…it looked like two babies, the tech explained to Cate and Ed. They looked at each other and grinned. After the procedure, the doctor talked to Cate and Ed. Ed asked him," So what's the verdict?" The doctor smiled, and said,"Cate, you are expecting twin girls. They are perfectly healthy." Cate and Ed looked at each other and hugged. Ed then asked," When will we feel the babies?" The doctor laughed, and said," I'd say pretty soon." They left the office in a good mood. Cate asked Ed as they walked," Do you want to come over? Dad and CJ are out for the afternoon, and the kids are at camp?" Ed grinned," I'd like that." They rode together in Cate's car, and went back to the house. When they got back, Cate sat on the couch, and Ed sat next to her. "Now I know I'm talking to 'two she's' and not its." Cate laughed. She knew when he was talking to her, or the babies. Ed had been doing that all the way home. At the moment, Ed talked to the babies." Cate dear," Ed asked," Is it just me, or did your cute little bump grow more?" That was Ed's favorite thing to call it, the 'cute little bump'. Cate smiled," I guess it did, but not much more, it's not that big yet." Ed smiled and continued to listen for a heartbeat. A few moments later, Ed then felt a flutter. He smiled."Cate, I felt them." The lock on the door was heard being unlocked. Cate looked at Ed," That must be CJ and Dad, stop right this minute." Ed patted her stomach gently, and said,"Ok then." They ran up to her room, which was the only private place to be alone. Ed stayed for a few more hours, and then he kissed Cate goodbye, and went home to his apartment. The remainder of the night, she thought how she was going to tell the family she was expecting. After all, the bump was going to be more noticeable by the time the girls and Rory come home. Plus, she didn't know when Ed was going to move in. He told her earlier that he was going to move in with her sometime soon, so they could live together before they married, and be there when the babies were born. She sat on her bed, and thought for a moment. They would marry in May, she hoped, and the twins would be a few months old. Bridget would be finished with her first year of college, and Kerry was graduating, with Rory starting his junior year the following year. Ed already said that he wanted a wedding, a beautiful wedding, with lots of flowers and pretty decorations. And all their friends and co-workers would be there. Cate smiled, and went to bed.

Next morning, she woke up. It was the first time in weeks she wasn't puking in the morning. She looked at herself in the mirror. Cate looked as beautiful as ever, she had a maternal glow, and she looked amazing. Ed must have come over because he knocked on her bedroom door. Cate let him in, and he came over to her with breakfast and he gave her a hug. He looked at her and smiled. " How are you,dear?" Cate hugged him, "Better." She ate heartily, and Ed talked to her as she ate. After she finished, she set the plate on her nightstand, and went to get dressed. Minutes later, she came out wearing a tank top, and capris. Ed smiled and said,"That tank top looks great on you." Cate smiled and said, "Thanks." Ed then said," What's on the agenda today?." Cate smiled and said, "Shopping." They went to an outdoor mall, and Cate walked into a maternity store. She selected a few tops, and Ed told her to try them on, he wanted to see how she looked. She laughed and went to try them on. The first top was a strapless terry tank top. Ed smiled and told Cate she looked amazing in it. The next top was a stretch shirt. Ed gave her the thumbs up. She went in again and tried on a few more tops. Ed told her she looked good in them all. Cate went browsing more, and picked up more outfits. Then she went and paid. Cate walked out with Ed, and they went to the car. When they got back, Cate put the clothes away, and put on one of her new tops. Ed smiled. "Cate, you look great!" She smiled, and sat down on the couch. Ed joined her, and said," Those tops are perfect." Cate smiled more." At least the outfits aren't too tight." Ed hugged her. "It's breathable terry cotton, Cate. You'll be just fine." She smiled,and curled up on the couch. Cate was exhausted. Totally exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- 

**My plot. Still not my characters. Thanks to Megan for helping me with writing Bridget.**

The next day, Cate woke up refreshed. She carefully got out of bed. As she got ready, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was about 5 months along; her bump was beginning to show more. Cate and Ed were beginning to come up with names for their girls. Ed suggested Brittany and Elise, but Cate told him she wanted them to have unique names. She asked him what he thought about the names Raven and Brandy. He looked at her, and smiled," That sounds unique enough, I think." Ed patted the bump, and said," I think they'll like their names." Cate hugged him, and kissed him on the lips. The stubble scratched her, and she jumped back. She only had a few more days, and then she had to figure out how to tell the kids. Jim and CJ already knew, they congratulated her, but Jim told Cate that she better tell the kids soon, and get married. Cate reassured them she planned on marrying, but her being pregnant was unexpected. At 47,she wasn't expecting to get pregnant this late in life. But it happened, and still she grew even more excited. Cate couldn't believe that she was going through this again, except this time Ed was the father. The next day, Ed brought her an orange tabby kitten. He figured it would be fun to take care of a cat, and brought it over to give Cate. Cate held the kitten like a baby, and gave it the name Crush, only because she was staring at a bottle of orange soda, and thought since the cat was orange, it would fit. Ed laughed, and they played with the kitten until it grew tired and decided to nap in Cate's arms while she was napping. A few days later, she picked up the kids at the airport. Cate tried to make sure she wore clothing that they couldn't notice anything. There wasn't much change, except her bump looked a bit bigger, it had a bit of a pooch to it.

As the girls and Rory got off the plane, they looked at their mother, and then they looked at each other. "Something looks different about mom," Bridget said, whispering. Kerry glanced at Bridget, then at Rory, and said," I can't quite put my finger on it, but she looks different to me too." They each hugged their mother, and walked out of the airport to the minivan. They all rode home chatting about what they did over the summer. After they walked in the house, the girls went upstairs, and Rory talked to CJ. Jim pulled Cate aside and said, " Catie honey, when are you going to tell the girls and Rory? They seem a bit suspicious." Cate hesitated, and said," Dad, I just have to find the right time. It will be soon, I promise." Jim gave her a hug, and Cate walked into the kitchen again. She then heard a knock at the door; it was Ed with boxes. " We decided that I should move in, remember?" Ed said, as he put the boxes down. Cate looked at him for a second, and then said," Yeah, but I should talk to the kids first. They won't like it that I didn't tell them this." Ed kissed Cate on the cheek, and then said," Aren't you going to tell them we're…getting married next year? And that you're pregnant?" Cate said, a bit of a nervous sound in her tone," I will tell them we're getting married, and that we have two bundles of joy on the way…one piece of news will come first to them." Ed then went back out to his car, and began to get the remainder of the boxes. Cate used this time to tell the kids about her and Ed. She had them sit on the couch. "Girls, Rory," Cate said in her serious tone," I do want to let you guys know that yes, Ed and I planned to marry in the following year." She continued," So tonight he's going to be moving in with us, and well…I have some news that may shock you more…" Cate then hesitated," Guys, I'm pregnant." The girls looked at each other and Rory sat in disbelief.

Cate knew this might happen. Silence spread through the room.

Then Kerry bursted out," Mom! I can't believe this! You're PREGNANT!" Rory said to Cate," Wow, Mom…that's interesting…I'm happy for you…I guess." Bridget said sarcastically," My LIFE is SO over!" As the kids were acting out their reactions to the news, Ed had just walked in the door with more boxes of his stuff. He saw the look Cate had on her face; she was nearly in tears.

"Cate you knew this may happen…" Ed said, as he brushed her tears from her cheek.

She smiled weakly and said," I'd think someone would at least be happy for me." Ed grinned and said," You know I'm excited for it all." Cate looked at him lovingly. " About what?" Ed smiled," You know Cate, us marrying, and of course the babies." Cate smiled, and her and Ed embraced. Ed then decided to talk to the girls and Rory. He figured that they should know Cate's feelings. Ed approached them carefully and said," Guys, your mother feels hurt right now. I think she'd like you guys to support her and me, and be there for her. Are you with me?" Kerry sighed and said," Bridg, Rory, I think we've hurt our mother. She needs us." Rory then said," I'm happy for her, but I don't think I showed it." Bridget said," I can't believe her, how could she do this to us?" Kerry looked at her angrily."Oh come on Bridget, we need to be there for mom, she'd be there for us if we needed it. Can't you TRY to be happy for her?" Bridget sighed, and said," I guess."

They all went to Cate's bedroom, and knocked on the door. When they opened the door, they found Cate napping. Kerry walked over to Cate's bed, and pulled the covers over her and bent down to give her a hug. Cate woke up a little and smiled. Kerry then said," Mom I'm actually happy for you that you have all this going in your life." Rory then came in, and said," Mom I didn't make it clear earlier, but I am happy too." Bridget slinked in the door, and said," I guess it won't ruin my life. I'm happy too." Cate smiled, and sat up in bed." Aww guys, what would I do without you?" she said as she gave them a big hug. They then walked out of the room, and went to help Ed move his stuff into Cate's bedroom. After that was all finished, Ed helped the girls and Rory prepare dinner for themselves and Cate. Rory and CJ were setting the table when Cate came downstairs. They all sat at the dinner table, and enjoyed their meal. Most of the family was chatting with Ed, and talking about the twins. Except for Bridget, who stayed silent while eating the dish they prepared—Cate's favorite—fettuccini alfredo.

"Bridg, what's up with you tonight? You've been awfully quiet." Cate said, as she was washing dishes later that night. Bridget looked up from what she was doing, and said," Oh, it's nothing really." Cate then went back to washing the rest of the dishes, when Ed came up behind her and said," You look exhausted, Cate." Cate put down the dish she was cleaning, and put her arms around him. Bridget looked over at them, a bit of anger seething through. She thought to herself," Mom looks so happy, but what will happen once the girls are born? Will Kerry, Rory and I be ignored?"


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Cate sat down. Ed held her in his arms. She cried softly, tears falling down her cheeks. " I'm going to say this again, you knew this might happen. They weren't going to accept the changes in their life that quick." Cate looked up at him, and said, " Ed, I sensed Bridget still wasn't willing to accept. The others told me they'd at least try." Cate began to sob. Ed hugged her close. He had a similar reaction when he called his ex wife and asked her to put his daughters on the phone. When he told them that he and Cate were marrying, and expecting, there were sounds of wailing heard in the background. His parents were excited—they liked Cate better than his ex wife. Ed shuddered, and held Cate close as she put her head on Ed's shoulder. The twins would be due in close to three months. He and Cate already picked out the names. Cate wanted something out of the ordinary, and he wanted something plain. So to be fair, Cate chose the names, and Ed got the middle names. But they wanted to wait until they were born, so they could make sure the names fit. Ed smiled, and kissed Cate on the lips. She looked at him lovingly, her eyes wet with tears. Ed took his hand and brushed the tear from Cate's face, his hands holding her face, and index finger wiping the tears gently running down her face. "It's okay sweetheart," Ed said," I think its just a phase. They'll get used to the fact that you and I are in love." He looked at her and she smiled. Cate couldn't believe that soon the twins would be born, and her and Ed would become husband and wife. Ed looked at Cate, and she leaned over and kissed him. Ed pulled out from behind his back a bouquet of red roses. " I love you Cate Hennessy, you looked so depressed today, and I went out earlier and bought you these." She smiled, and went to put the roses in water. " I love them, Ed. They are just beautiful." Cate said, as she kissed him on the lips. Then he gave her a hug, and she went back to get ready for bed, with Crush at her heels. The kitten kept licking her ankles, which made Cate laugh. Ed scooped up the kitten, and placed him in the cat bed. Soon enough the kitten began to sleep. They sat on the edge of the bed, and Ed got himself ready for bed, while Cate brushed her hair. Then they both got into bed, and Cate fell asleep, her arms around Ed. Next morning, they woke up, ready for the day. Ed showered, and Cate set out her clothes. They both got themselves ready and came downstairs. The smell of breakfast came from the kitchen. Normally Cate's morning sickness would have kicked in, but now she no longer had bouts of it. She ate her breakfast, while talking to Ed and the family, and then went upstairs to finish getting ready. Cate was going to go out with Ed; they were going on sort of a little "date" as she called it. Ed was going to take her to lunch after her doctor's appointment, and then they were coming home to spend some time together. They drove to the doctor's appointment, and Cate checked in, while Ed sat down. Their name was called and Cate and Ed walked into the office, with Ed holding her hand. Moments later, the doctor came in, Cate was sitting on the examining table, and the doctor asked her some questions. Then he checked her health, and asked her how she was. A while later the doctor checked the heartbeats of the twins, by listening through the stethoscope. He moved the instrument all around her belly, and at one point, let Ed listen to the heartbeats. When he heard the thumps…Ed smiled and squeezed Cate's hand gently. The doctor talked to Cate, and told her he wanted to see her again next month, and they wanted to do another ultrasound on the twins before they were born. Cate and Ed walked out of the room, and Cate scheduled her appointment, and they left. As Ed was driving them to the place where they were going to have lunch, they talked about what they were going to do after lunch. When they arrived at the restaurant, Ed parked the car and helped Cate out of the car. They walked inside, and got seated at a table. Cate ordered noodles, and Ed ordered pasta. After they ate their meals, and paid the bill, they went to the car and got in and went home. When they arrived home, no one was home. The kids must have still been in school, CJ at work, and Jim was out with some friends he met at this club he joined at the recreation center. Ed figured that he and Cate could have some private time to themselves. They sat down on the couch, normally they'd both be at school, but they both took the day off for the appointment. She moved closer to him, and put her hand on his thigh. He took her hand and squeezed it gently. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he smiled. Then she laid her head gently on his shoulder, he put his arm around her, and kissed her passionately. Ed continued to make out with Cate, and suddenly the front door's lock was starting to jingle. They heard this, and Cate muttered, "Oh shit!" Cate and Ed stopped and sat down quickly. It was just Jim, home from his outing with some friends. He asked Cate how her doctor's appointment was, and as Cate went upstairs, Ed following her, she told him it went fine. They went into the bedroom they now shared, and sat on the yellow bedspread. Ed smiled and looked at Cate."We have time alone now." Cate got up and locked her door, and sat back down. Cate sat in Ed's lap, his arms around her waist gently. His arms could reach almost all the way around, the hands resting on top of the belly. Suddenly, the phone rang. Cate picked it up. It was the doctor. He told Cate that she should rest often, and the good news they heard too was that the twins were to be born in another month and a half. After saying goodbye, she hung up the phone, and told Ed. He smiled, and patted her belly gently. "Only another month to two months, and you guys will be here." Cate laughed, and Ed handed her the other half of the sandwich he made. "Eat. You looked famished. She ate the sandwich, and leaned back on Ed's lap. He smiled and kissed her on the lips. Cate's pregnancy was noticeable; she was seven months along, the maternal glow shone through; she was striking. Thanksgiving was coming up, Ed was happy that he'd be able to celebrate it with Cate, and they started talking cheerfully about it, figuring out the meal. In a few days they would be able to say they were thankful for finding each other again, and that they were thankful for them getting to be parents together for real, and not some sack flour baby they took care of as a high school project over thirty years ago. Both of them had already become parents, and enjoyed the fact of being parents again. Ed gazed into Cate's eyes, and she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

**Still my plot, not my characters, second to last chapter.**

He knew right there that she and him were meant to be. A week or so later, Thanksgiving came along. Cate and Ed prepared food together. He prepared the turkey; she did all the rest. As they were cooking, Ed kept flirting with Cate…and Cate kept giggling. The twins were due late December, and she knew he was excited to be a dad again, maybe even do things he never got to do with his other children. Ed was a workaholic; that was what cost him his first marriage. This time around, he was always around, and didn't spend as much time at a job as he used to. These days, he wanted to be prepared when it was time for the twins to enter the world. As Thanksgiving progressed, Ed took over getting the food out of the stove, as Cate was too tired to lift any more pans. Cooking was enough for her. After everything was done, the girls, Rory, CJ and Jim, along with Ed, set the table and put the food on the table. Everything looked amazing, and everyone sat down. The family joined hands and said the grace, and Ed said he was thankful to have a woman like Cate in his life, and two little blessings on the way. Cate smiled, and kissed his cheek. He put his hand on her leg, and patted her leg. The family cheered, and CJ howled. Everyone but Bridget, who was a bit silent. "You okay, Bridget?" Cate asked, in between spooning mashed potatoes on her plate. Bridget snapped out of her funk quickly, as she knew it was suspicious to the family. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said with a bit of a brighter tone to her voice. Kerry looked at her, and then looked at the family and Ed. "Excuse us a moment," she said, grabbing Bridget's hand and rushing upstairs to the room they shared. When they entered, Kerry closed the door. " What's going on, Bridg? Every time you see Mom with Ed, you get so down." Bridget hesitated, and began welling up. " I just don't want Mom to ignore us when the girls are born." Kerry shook her head, and said," Look. We're Mom's first children. Rory is too. Mom's not going to let that change, and you know that." She patted Bridget's shoulder, and handed her a tissue. " Now wipe your eyes, and lets eat with them." Bridget nodded, and Kerry and her walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs to join everyone. Cate looked up from her plate as Bridget walked downstairs.

"Feeling better, Bridg?" she asked cheerfully.

Bridget looked at her," Totally."

She sat down and finished her meal, and even joined in on family discussions. Ed brought up the fact that he was planning on marrying Cate sometime after the twins were born. "That way," he said, with the twinkle in his eye," These girls will know their daddy." He patted the bump gently. Cate grinned when he said that, she was so happy he was committing his love to her. Ed then said, "I have one more thing to do." He pulled out of his pocket something that appeared to resemble a ring box. " Cate, I've loved you from the first I laid eyes on you. You bring light to my life. I'm really glad we found each other again. This ring will not only symbolize togetherness, but I want it to symbolize the love I have for you." He placed the ring on Cate's finger, she let her eyes glaze over the diamond, and then glanced at Ed."Oh its so beautiful!" Cate said as she threw her arms around him, her eyes in tears; tears of pure happiness from within. Ed kissed her on the lips, and the family clapped.

Later that night, Ed and Cate sat together on the couch. The girls had gone out, Rory was in bed; CJ and Jim were at the bar on a double date. So Cate and Ed had the house all to themselves. Ed turned to her and said," Do you want to watch a movie, dear?" Cate shrugged her shoulders, and said," I guess. What do we have?" Ed fingered through the collection of movies until he found one they could watch. Ed popped in the DVD, and retreated to the couch and lay down. Cate lay in his arms. They had decided no movie snacks, only because Thanksgiving meal stuffed them both, and Cate felt like she was too bloated to eat more. They began to concentrate on the film; Ed wrapped his arms around Cate, his arms resting on the stomach. Halfway through, Cate felt nauseous, and ran to the bathroom. Ed sat up and asked, " Are you alright?" Cate looked at him, and said, " I probably ate too much, that's all." Ed smiled," Too much turkey, maybe." He leaned over to talk to the belly. "You guys must have had too much…didn't you?" He let the top of his palm rest on the top of the bump, and soon enough, felt kicking. Ed looked at Cate, and she mouthed "Ow…" Cate placed her hands over her stomach, and it soon felt better. They loved these moments with the twins. Everyday, as they grew inside her, Ed and Cate would talk to them. Ed really enjoyed this time with him and Cate did too…it helped their relationship to become stronger. Ed assured her each day that she looked great, and that gaining baby weight wasn't going to change her. They had celebrated at home when they found out they were expecting twin girls. Cate remembered how Ed took the time to cook her a meal of her favorite things, and he being quite a good baker, baked her a cake. He gave her a necklace, and they talked. Ed cared about her; he'd take the whole day off just to be with her. Thinking of that day, Cate remembered how much she loves him and everything about him. Ed was there for her.


End file.
